


Glitter

by hyukjaei



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bubble Bath, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyukjaei/pseuds/hyukjaei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dan and Phil bathing together sounds so cute to me. Like not in a sexual way, like just imagine them just being in the bath with Dan between Phil’s legs and maybe they’re using bubble bath or bath bombs, maybe they’ve even got candles lit and they’re washing each other and maybe they give each other lil' massages and all the stress and tension fades away and they just melt into each others embrace with lazy slightly wet lipped back of neck and shoulder kisses and little sighs and then once they’re dry they’ll brush the others hair and dry the hair with a hair dryer whilst combing through y'know and then slip into boxers or pajamas or maybe even naked they’ll drift off to sleep lazily embracing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by eternallyphan on Tumblr

It had been a good day.

Phil was the first to wake up, the sunlight shining through the window of the bedroom roused him from his slumber. As he gained awareness of his surroundings, he felt the warm body of his boyfriend nestled in his embrace. Dan went to bed late the night before, too busy editing and perfecting his upcoming video, so it wasn’t a surprise that he’d still be asleep at 11am. Phil gently unwrapped himself from the younger man, pressing a soft kiss to his curly bed-mussed hair before sliding off the bed to start breakfast.

They spent the afternoon in the lounge with laptops open for Tumblr and Twitter as a re-run of last week’s episode of Haikyuu!! played on the television. After a late breakfast of cereal and coffee, they washed up the dishes and cuddled on the sofa until it was dark enough to turn on the lights. Dan prepared some dinner, and Phil suggested they took a bath together. They hurriedly cleaned up the kitchen and went to the bathroom.

Dan turned the tap on, making sure the water was the right temperature. Phil lit the sugar cookie candle, placing it next to the sink and as far away from flammable objects as possible. He left momentarily, returning with a ball-shaped bauble sprinkled in glitter. Dan realised it was a bath bomb, and watched as Phil plopped it into the tub. The ball fizzed slightly as it turned the water into a mix of pink, blue and lime green, with glitter added into the mixture to give it a beautiful shine. They both helped each other strip down completely to nothing before getting into the tub; Phil first, then Dan, sitting down in between his legs and laid his back on Phil’s chest. 

The tub was small, definitely not big enough to hold two grown men, so they used it as an excuse to get as close to each other as possible. They stayed in that position in comfortable silence, Dan occasionally swishing his hands in the glitter-speckled water while Phil lightly kissed his neck and shoulders in silence. Nothing else mattered but the way Dan would shiver as Phil breathed out onto his neck, or the feeling of Dan’s soft hands skimming up and down Phil’s legs. 

They took their time washing each other. The bath filled with nothing but wandering hands and gentle kisses of affection. When Phil started to lather Dan’s shoulders and chest in soap, the younger used the opportunity to tilt his head to the side and press loving pecks onto his boyfriend’s chin and cheeks. Phil chuckled quietly at Dan’s actions, and leaned down a bit to meet his moist lips. 

They finally got out of the bath when the water turned cold. Dan and Phil helped each other get into their towels, and they quickly made their way into Phil’s bedroom to escape from the cold air. They dried each other off with the towels, gently ridding each other’s bodies of soap and glitter. After making sure that both of them were dry and comfortable, they dressed into their pyjamas and settled into the bed. Dan smiled while looking at his sleepy boyfriend, lightly shuffling closer to Phil so their noses touched.

“You still have glitter on your forehead, silly,” Dan whispered, causing Phil to grin.

“Well,” Phil reached up and touched Dan’s curls. “You still have glitter in your hair, so I guess we’re even.”

He silenced Dan’s protests with a kiss straight on his lips, and Dan could do nothing but wrap his arms around Phil’s as they both dozed into the sweetest slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on my Tumblr over a year ago, you can like/reblog it here: http://hyukjaei.tumblr.com/post/107704897084/glitter


End file.
